The Backup Plan
by Doccubus
Summary: When parasites r avenging the death of their master, Earth turns into a desolate wasteland, and the only hope for the earth is Krillin, 18, Gohan, and Vegeta. Will they work together to save the universe? Vegeta/Bulma Krillin/18 Gohan/Videl lemon COMPLETE
1. Intro

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters**

**The Backup Plan**

**Intro**

No matter how strong the Z fighters become, there's always an evil stronger than them. It's Goku's courage and determination that makes him win. Gohan would not have been able to defeat Cell if it weren't for Goku's encouragement and sacrifice. But what are the Z fighters to do when a new evil attacks and Goku isn't around to help them. He is other world, trapped unable to do anything. Who do they depend on? Gohan? Who is only 13 and is busy taking care of his one year old brother Goten? Vegeta? Who's too engrossed in his training to notice anything?

Krillin? Yamcha? Tien? Are they even strong enough? These parasites are from a planet called Demonica, a planet once governed by Frieza. These parasites are pure evil, they are the eggs of demons, planted by Frieza himself. Of course Frieza was killed by Goku several years back, but no one knew the set of instructions Frieza left them. He may have been a cocky, arrogant, tyrant but he knew that if the legendary super saiyan surfaced, he was doomed.

When he met Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma on planet Namek, he sent a new set of instructions, of course this is before he knew Vegeta was there sabotaging his plans. He had first seen Gohan and Krillin when they were retrieving the fifth dragon ball and a scout had followed them to their camp and saw Bulma. So Frieza sent the message, "if in five years, if I don't reappear with instructions I want you to go to planet Earth and destroy the three humans Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma." Of course when Vegeta came into the picture he tried to add Vegeta to that list but Vegeta had stolen his dragon balls and he got distracted.

It has been five years since that dreadful day and the parasites have arrived. They've been hiding in the shadows, watching, waiting. They know that once they make their move the person they're after will die, but they will die with them. They work like a virus. They take your greatest fear and make you face it by yourself. Your body starts giving out, you start getting beaten from the inside out, until your heart had enough.


	2. Stakeout

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.**

**The Backup Plan**

**Stakeout**

It was dark at Bulma's house, a few rooms were illuminated by candles only. The rest of Capsule Corp was in complete and utter darkness. Only the living room, two bedrooms, and the kitchen was illuminated. Bulma had set up a lab in the living room, the dining room part of it, and she was very busy at work, she knew that her work was crucial. She heard a sob from the other half of living room and she looked up.

"Krillin," 18 whimpered caressing her husband's prickly head.

Krillin, deep in unconsciousness, moaned painfully in his sleep and muttered, "don't hurt her."

"Bulma," 18 said her eyes watering up, "he has a fever again."

Bulma sighed sadly and walked over to the couch where Krillin lay, delirious and in pain. "I don't know what to do anymore 18," she said letting her tears roll down her face, "the parasite has taken over his body and it's started to crash. I don't know what to do, I'm so sorry."

"So what? We just let him die?" 18 shouted her voice cracking under the stress.

"Calm down 18," Gohan said softly. He had been sitting on the other couch watching his best friend dying from the inside out. Another person he let die. If he had killed Cell right away his father would be there and he would have killed those damn parasite-demon things. He sacrificed his life for this world and now look at it. The Earth's population dwindled to zero and a few underground shelters are the only safe places to live. The ones roaming the streets are delirious and will soon end out like Krillin, then die.

The lookout is the safest place to be since the parasites can't fly, that's where Chichi was along with Goten and Trunks. Piccolo would have been down there at Capsule Corp helping the front lines fight this thing but Krillin convinced him to stay at the lookout and protect Dende. With Dende alive, the dragon balls still existed and they could wish back the people who were killed in this horrible incident. Lunch was also on the lookout, helping Corin and Yajirobe plant sensu beans. The parasites did bodily damage and it was the sensu beans that kept Krillin alive for so long, that kept all of them alive for so long.

The parasites had already claimed the lives of Tien and Master Roshi. Chiatzu was almost infected. When the parasite took shape and attacked Chiatzu Tien jumped in front of him and got hit. Chiatzu felt so guilty for his death and wanted revenge but Gohan convinced him to hide out at the lookout. Master Roshi was just too old to fight it off. Now it looked like Krillin was going next and 18 was distressed. She being an android could not get infected since her system was different, but she felt like she had it because she had to watch for two agonizing weeks as Krillin could no longer fight and his body was slowly giving out.

"Woman," Vegeta said entering the room.

"What?" Bulma said facing him.

"Are there any more sensu beans?" Vegeta said.

"Why are you okay?" Bulma said worriedly.

"Woman! Of course I'm okay! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! Now are there any sensu beans?" Vegeta said with a growl.

"17 is on his way to get a shipment now," Bulma said, "he should be back in an hour. Why do you need it Vegeta?"

Vegeta scoffed and said, "Yamcha is having an attack."

"Shit! Another one!" Bulma said.

"Oh no! We can't lose Yamcha AND Krillin!" Gohan cried.

"We're not gonna lose Krillin!" 18 screamed, "do you hear me! He's gonna be okay! He will beat them I know he will!" Not even Vegeta made a sound. None of them had ever seen 18 like this, not even when Cell was absorbing her. Gohan thought he saw a tear in 18's eyes but she looked away and covered her face on Krillin's chest.

Then she felt a light caress on the back of her head and she looked up. "I will…not…let them…hurt…you" Krillin moaned, his eyes barely open.

"I love you Krillin," 18 said finally letting go of the tears and just letting them run down her face, "please don't leave me."

"I won't go anywhere," Krillin said.

18 kissed his lips tenderly and Krillin smiled before drifting back into unconsciousness. Gohan and Vegeta watched in silence as 18 settled on the couch next to her husband and slept cuddled up next to him. Bulma came into the room a few minutes later and started crying at the scene. "God, Krillin" she said softly. Then strong arms were surrounding her and Vegeta was there.

"Don't cry woman," he said almost tenderly, "you need to be strong because…"

"Because what?" Bulma said.

"Because I can't lose you," Vegeta whispered so only she could hear. If Piccolo was there he would have heard, but Gohan was the only other conscious person in the room and he was none the wiser.

"How's Yamcha?" Gohan asked after a little silence.

"The parasite attacked his spleen and he was bleeding internally. I gave him a drug to slow down the bleeding, it should be enough to maintain him until the sensu beans arrive," Bulma said, "he's resting in the bedroom."

"I'll go see him," Gohan said.

Gohan exited the room and Bulma sat down on the other couch exhausted. She knew it was only a matter of time for her. No one could escape this terror, every single being was infected. She knew that eventually the parasite inside of her would reach her brain and then she would be useless. Gohan and Vegeta being Saiyan were able to destroy the parasite before it infected them. Even if it did manage to get inside their bodies, their immune system would destroy them. Bulma guessed that when Frieza gave his orders he hadn't realized that Gohan was a saiyan. The parasites, therefore, planned an attack on humans not saiyans.

"Are you okay woman?" Vegeta said mocking indifference.

Bulma didn't talk she simply started crying, "Vegeta what's gonna happen when that…thing gets to my head?"

"We'll give you a sensu bean," Vegeta said.

"They kept Tien alive for three months when he should have died in a week but he died at the end Vegeta," Bulma said sadly.

"Don't say that woman!" Vegeta said, "Look at Krillin, he's been surviving on sensu beans for five months! You can do it too!"

"Look at Krillin now," Bulma said.

"He was just awake," Vegeta said, "when the sensu bean arrives he'll be on his feet."

"No he won't Vegeta, he has no physical injuries now," Bulma said, "and you're forgetting Krillin is a strong human, and I'm not."

"You are and you will survive," Vegeta shouted the desperation growing in his voice, "you will do it for your parents, who were the first to die in this incident, you will do it for Trunks who will die next if you don't, and you will do for me because I love you woman!"

Vegeta was never the type to show emotions, but Bulma could read him like a book. This was the first time he ever voiced his feelings and she felt stronger already. His love was pulling her through even though she was getting weaker everyday. Bulma stood up from the couch and planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips. Vegeta responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her.

"If we end out dying Vegeta, we're not gonna meet up in other world you know," she said.

"I know I'm going to hell," Vegeta said almost proudly.

Bulma kissed Vegeta again, more passionately. Vegeta grunted and carried Bulma easily into his arms. They kissed as Vegeta carried her bridal style into the other room. Vegeta lay Bulma gently on the bed, knowing that she was even weaker than before. Bulma moaned as Vegeta started a trail of kissed down her throat. He lifted her up slightly and peeled her shirt off delicately. Bulma's breathing started to quicken and she proceeded to take off Vegeta's shirt.

She began tracing circles and shapes over Vegeta's firm muscles and abs as he unclasped her bra. She gasped and arched her back when Vegeta took one of her nipples into his mouth. He caressed her nipple gently and skillfully with his tongue until Bulma was pushing his head downward so he could focus his attention elsewhere. Vegeta smirked cockily and slowly unzipped her jeans. Bulma was trembling in desire urging Vegeta to go faster. Vegeta slipped off her pants and panties together and licked his lips as he admired his wife's flower.

Vegeta lowered his head slowly and pressed his tongue against her clitoris. Bulma arched her back and moaned in pleasure. Vegeta continued his assault until Bulma was shuddering mess. Then Vegeta took off his own pants and boxers as his wife calmed down from her high. Bulma looked at Vegeta's erect manhood and gave him a come hither look. Vegeta knew what she was thinking, but even when she was fully strong she could barely handle the blow jobs. There was no way in hell Vegeta was doing that now. Instead Vegeta spread her legs apart with his hands and shoved his cock into her wet wells.

Bulma hissed and furrowed her brow at the pleasurable pain. Vegeta started thrusting softly into her. Normally they would break the bed or the headboard would slam into the wall so hard they would ram right through it. Not this time though. Vegeta quickened his pace but did not increase his strength. Bulma was moaning non stop and clinging onto Vegeta desperately, as if begging him to make her cum already. Vegeta complied by pressing his thumb on her clitoris. Bulma moaned loudly and arched her back even more. A tingly feeling started running through her body and she started trembling. Then with a sharp gasp Bulma released her pent up tension and fear. Vegeta grunted as he felt the clamping of muscles around his member. With one final thrust he released himself into Bulma's depths. They lay in each other's arms for a while before they heard someone coming into the house. The got up groggily and started getting dressed.

"He-llo?" 17 called walking into the living room. He saw 18 sleeping soundly in her husband's arms and he scoffed in disgust.

"Hey 17," Gohan said entering the living room from the room Yamcha was resting in, "do you have the sensu beans?"

"Yes boy," 17 said taking out the sack and handing them to Gohan, "how's my awesome brother-in-law?" he added sarcastically.

"Not good," Gohan answered, "18 had a nervous break down."

"God damn it," 17 said, "if that little runt dies, my sister will kill herself I'm sure of it!"

Gohan sighed sadly and said, "did you tell Lunch?"

"Oh that her three-eyed freak boyfriend died? Yeah," 17 said.

"Oh God, I hope you didn't tell her like that!" 18 said startling both of them. They weren't aware she had woken up.

"No, I wanted to but I felt sorry for her, so I told her delicately," 17 said.

"Look at that my twin brother being sensitive," 18 said sarcastically, "it's a miracle."

"Hey she started crying before I even finished the sentence, I said 'Tien' and she started crying," 17 said, "I couldn't be insensitive."

"Well thanks 17," Gohan said, "Lunch really adored Tien."

"He will be missed," Bulma said entering the room followed by Vegeta. It was obvious what they had been doing. Their hair was a mess and Vegeta's shirt was on backwards.

17 scoffed and Gohan made a disgusted face. "Oh grow up boy," Vegeta said at Gohan's reaction.

"Poor Trunks," Gohan said, "he'll probably walk in on you several times."

"He'll be scarred for life," 17 added.

"Hey shut up!" Bulma said, "it's no time for jokes, give me the sensu beans so we can cure the boys."

Yamcha was up and about a few moments later. Everybody knew that in a day or two he would be in the same position he was tonight but for now they were happy he was still alive. Krillin wasn't able to go up and about since his body was so battered, but he was able to stay conscious and hold 18 in his arms. The Z fighters sat in the living room quietly just waiting for the next attack and Bulma was hard at work in her lab.

For days they sat this way. Surviving off sensu beans, sleeping in shifts, Vegeta, 17, and Gohan going on nightly rounds killing as many parasites as they could, and Bulma working non stop in her lab. Then finally after a week Bulma stood up from her lab site and went to the other side excitedly. "Guys!"

"What! Woman what's wrong!" Vegeta said standing up into stance.

"I found a cure!"


	3. The Cure

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.**

**The Backup Plan**

**The Cure**

"A cure!" 18 said jumping up in excitement, "tell me!"

"Alright relax," Bulma said, "I found a cure but it's extremely difficult and we may fail."

"I will not fail," 18 said dangerously.

Bulma sighed and said, "these mother fuckers are on a specific mission. They're here to kill Gohan, Krillin, and me, they become stronger if they kill either one of us. If they kill us all they will be invincible, even Goku would fail."

"So if the cue ball dies these things are gonna get even stronger?" 17 said.

"That's right, that's why we need to work fast, they already know that I know the cure, and they're heading over here now!" Bulma said.

"Okay what do we need to do?" Gohan said.

"The queen parasite is inside of Krillin," Bulma said, "she's the only parasite that won't die when its host dies, but if she does die, then all the parasites go with her."

"So if we kill the bitch we save the world?" Yamcha said.

"Yes!" Bulma said, "I have to send one of you inside of Krillin and you are to kill the parasite, but all the other parasites will be attacking like crazy. If they kill Krillin then there will be no way of finding the queen again and they will be substantially stronger."

"So we have to protect Krillin's body from the others," Gohan said.

"That's right, and you have to protect me, if they kill me they will become stronger," Bulma said.

"I'll protect you woman," Vegeta said.

"No, the stronger ones will be attacking Krillin, he needs you more," Bulma said, "listen, Vegeta and Gohan are the strongest they will have to protect Krillin."

"And who will protect you?" Vegeta said angrily.

"17 and Yamcha," Bulma said.

"The weakling can't do anything he's infected too!" Vegeta said.

"That's true Bulma I'll probably die before they even start the attack," Yamcha said.

"That may be, but 17 is an android and he can't become infected," Bulma said.

"Yes we can take her to the lookout," 17 said, "Dende would be a great help."

"That's right, Dende's healing power is much better than sensu beans," Yamcha said.

"But won't you infect everyone up there?" Gohan said.

"No, there's no way the parasites in my and Yamcha's body will leave us for another," Bulma said, "especially the one in mine."

"Ok so that's settled but who will go into Krillin's body?" Yamcha asked.

"Me of course," 18 said, "why do you think she hasn't mentioned me at all?"

"Good idea, she's an android too so she won't get infected," Gohan said.

"But you guys have to work together," Bulma said, "Gohan and Vegeta you will be attacked constantly you have to let go of your stupid pride and work together got it!" They both knew she was referring to Vegeta so Gohan simply looked at Vegeta who pouted and said, "Fine woman."

"Good, you guys will be in constant communication with 18 who will be giving you instructions, I'm not exactly sure what she will find in there," Bulma said.

"Alright, let's get going then," 17 said, "we have to get Bulma to the lookout before the parasites attack." Yamcha nodded and stood up ready to go. Bulma gave Gohan a control and explained to him how to use it, then she turned towards 17 and Yamcha who were waiting patiently. It was obvious Yamcha was not strong enough to carry Bulma as they flew so 17 carried her, grudgingly mind you.

"If anything happens to my woman I will kill you," Vegeta said warningly.

17 scoffed and took air with Bulma in his arms. Yamcha followed close behind. "Ok," Gohan said holding the remote Bulma gave him, "she said to press the red button, so are you ready 18?"

"Yes, press the damn button," 18 said impatiently.

Gohan pressed the button and 18 disappeared. "Alright listen you little runt," Vegeta said, "I run this operation got it! Now grab the cue ball and let's get out of here."

Gohan gulped audibly and heaved Krillin onto his shoulders. They flew out of Capsule Corp not exactly sure where they were going. Taking him to the lookout was way too dangerous, because if the queen killed Krillin she would still be alive and would take them all down one by one. They had to stay on ground level and kill as many parasites as they could.

**18 was in the middle of a big garden. She wasn't exactly sure where or when she was. The whole garden was empty and not a single sound could be heard. 18 walked around the desolate place until she found a little hallway made out of pure rock. She could hear crying and grunting echoing off the narrow walls but she could not pinpoint where they were coming from. She walked cautiously into the hallway and tried to follow the sound. It wasn't long until she saw doors all throughout the hallway walls, as if they were dormitories. 18 pressed her ear against each door trying to determine where the sound was coming from. Door after door she heard nothing but silence but she could hear the cries, whimpers, and loud grunts echoing loudly. **

**Finally she reached a door that was actually opened a crack and the noises suddenly became louder. 18 quietly pushed the door open and saw a monk hovering over a small child. 18 couldn't see clearly what the monk was doing but it became evident on the boy's face. The bastard was raping the little boy. 18 clenched her fists tightly and launched a ferocious kick to the side of the monk's face. The monk went flying off the boy and crashed into the wall roughly. The monk was unconscious before he even hit the wall. The little boy whimpered and pulled his pants up nervously. He backed up against the other wall as 18 approached him slowly.**

"**I won't hurt you," 18 said.**

**The boy gulped but didn't try to move anymore. 18 got to him and knelt down. She tilted his face so she could see it properly then jumped back abruptly. Her eyes became filled with tears and she looked at the unconscious monk sternly. "You son of a bitch," she said aiming a finger at the monk, "you will pay." She shot a Ki blast from her finger that blasted a hole right through his chest.**

**The boy panicked and started crying, "you killed him! How did you do that!"**

"**You'll learn soon enough Krillin," 18 said softly.**

"**How did you know my name?" little Krillin said.**

"**I just do," 18 said, "do you know what's happening to your body?"**

"**It's some sort of parasite," little Krillin said, "it's making me relive this day over and over, today is the only day something went differently."**

"**How do I get out of here?" 18 said.**

"**Well it works by the process of déjà vu," Krillin said, "whatever that means."**

"**So what do I have to do?"**

"**Take my body to this exact place," little Krillin said, "that way I can get out."**

"**Get out?" 18 said, "how?" **

"**The same way you got in," Krillin said, "how did you get in?"**

"**An invention from Bulma," 18 said.**

"**Bulma," Krillin repeated, "she's a friend of my rival Goku and Master Roshi who was going to take me into his home."**

"**You know her?" 18 asked.**

"**I heard Master Roshi say something about her…'boobies' I don't know what that is though," Krillin said.**

**18 smiled lightly and muttered, "figures." 18 put her hand on her breasts and said, "these are 'boobies.'"**

"**That?" Krillin said pointing.**

"**Yes," 18 said.**

"**What are they for?" Krillin said.**

"**Um, you'll learn that later," 18 said.**

"**So are you gonna help me?" Krillin said hopefully.**

"**Yes," 18 said. She grabbed the communicator and said, "Gohan do you read?"**

"Yes I read," Gohan said.

"**Do you know where Krillin's old monk temple is?" 18 said.**

"My dad took me there once but I don't know if I remember," Gohan said.

"**I'll walk you through it," 18 said. **

"Is it that place near the mountains?" Gohan said.

**18 looked at little Krillin who nodded excitedly, then said, "yes."**

"Ok we'll head over there right now," Gohan said.

**18 shut off the communicator and Krillin said, "the parasites are gonna come kill me now."**

"**What!" 18 said.**

"**Yes, they're gonna come kill me, and if they do you will be trapped here forever," Krillin said, "and my body will die."**

**A huge explosion startled them and 18 immediately took a defensive pose in front of little Krillin. They heard scampering in the hallway and little growls. Suddenly the door flew open and 4 silver dogs came in growling. They almost looked like metallic greyhounds. 18 knew they were simply manifestations of the parasites who looked like metallic humans. **

"**Krillin," 18 whispered, "hide under that bed and do not move until I tell you, understand?"**

**Krillin nodded weakly and waited for further instructions. One of dogs pounced and 18 screamed, "go!" Krillin immediately scampered under the bed and 18 kicked the dog in the face. The other three dogs pounced now. 18 flipped in the air making two of the dogs crash face to face. She landed gracefully and kicked the third dog in the jaw. The first dog that attacked jumped and latched his teeth onto 18's leg. **

**18 didn't even flinch she just looked down at the dog and said, "I can't get infected you idiotic dog." She fired a Ki blast and blew up the dog into little pieces. The other dogs stepped back a bit in fear but then one of them launched. 18 simply moved her head to the side and dodged the attack. She reached back and grabbed the dog's tail and flipped him over her head like a helicopter. 18 threw the dog fiercely against the wall and the other two dogs and little Krillin cringed as they heard every single bone crack.**

"**Is that all you got?" 18 said crossing her arms over her chest. The other two dogs looked at each other then ran away whimpering. "You can come out Krillin."**

**Krillin tentatively came out from under the bed and looked up at 18 in fear. "W-w-who are you?" he said.**

"**My name is android 18," 18 said, "you're future wife."**

"**You're gonna be my wife?" Krillin said, "ew but girls are yucky!"**

**18 scoffed and said, "you say that now."**

"Why are we going over there twerp?" Vegeta said rudely following closely behind Gohan. Krillin was perched on his back and tied to him so he wouldn't fall off.

Gohan didn't stop flying, he simply looked back and said, "I'm only following 18's orders."

"I thought I told you I was in charge!" Vegeta shouted.

Gohan sighed and said, "Vegeta she is the one inside of Krillin's body getting direct instructions. We have to listen to everything she says."

"So we have to go to some abandoned Monk's temple?" Vegeta said outraged.

"Just hang on to Krillin and follow me, we'll know why we're there in a few," Gohan said.

"No way! I'm gonna find out now!" Vegeta said, "Give me the communicator."

"I would but it looks like we got trouble," Gohan said.

They both stopped in mid-flight as metallic looking humans started flying towards them. "I thought they couldn't fly!" Vegeta said.

"No they can't!" Gohan said, "that means they're getting stronger."

"What!" Vegeta said.

"It can't be! Krillin is perfectly fine we made sure of that!" Gohan said.

"That can only mean," Vegeta said, tears and rage filling his eyes, "that my wo…Bulma is dying."


	4. The Protection

**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Just like all my other fics, if I get at least one review then I will update, otherwise I'll leave you hanging.**

**The Protection**

Bulma, Yamcha, and 17 had been flying for almost an hour and both Yamcha and Bulma were getting pretty exhausted and 17 was now carrying both of them toward the lookout. "Yamcha," Bulma whimpered, "if I die, we're doomed."

"You are not gonna die," Yamcha said.

"Besides, don't you have those precious dragon balls?" 17 asked.

"No 17, if I die, then Krillin will follow then it will be easy for those things to kill Gohan," Bulma said tears streaming down her face, "then the dragon balls would be useless because even if we had Goku and Vegeta working together in the highest level of super saiyan we're all gonna die."

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE!" Yamcha shouted tears streaming down his face.

"We have to pick up the speed," 17 said clutching Bulma and lifting Yamcha onto his back, "hang on as tight as you can both of you." Bulma wrapped her arms around the android's body and clung to him, while Yamcha wrapped his arms weakly around the android's neck and used all of his Ki to hang on. 17 raised his Ki to the max and blasted off to the lookout. He didn't know if he would make it on time to save Bulma and Yamcha but he would sure as hell try.

"**AHHH!" Krillin screamed ducking behind a chair as a powerful Ki blast zipped past him. The five year old was absolutely horrified and really didn't know if he would get out of this alive. The metallic monster approached him menacingly but didn't get very far when a slender foot cracked him in the face and sent him flying through the wall. **

**Android 18 landed gracefully into a fighting stance as two more monsters approached. Krillin whimpered and 18 said, "Krillin, stay back there, these things are getting stronger!" The monster lunged and hit 18 in the head sending her hurdling through another wall. The one who didn't attack was cornering Krillin who started crying and stepping away from it nervously. 18 sat up in the pile of debris that fell on her and she looked over to Krillin who was now against the wall unable to move anymore. Even if she attacked full force the monster would kill him before she even killed the first guy.**

"**Krillin!" she cried, "concentrate your energy. Put your hand out and focus! Pretend he's gonna do to you what that horrible monk did! And tell your hands to shoot him with an explosive blast!"**

"**I can't do that," Krillin cried trembling.**

"**Yes you can! I believe in you!" 18 said. She knew for a fact that no one has ever said that to Krillin except Goku. He hadn't met Goku yet so the light that flickered in his chocolate eyes was so beautiful. Even as a child, 18 couldn't help but love him.**

**Krillin extended his hand as the parasite approached and he closed his eyes in focus. "SHOOT!" he screamed and blast of energy sprung out of his hands and right through the parasite. The remaining parasite was star struck and 18 took advantage of that by swiftly slicing her hand through the air and cutting the creature in half. **

**18 ran to Krillin, grabbed his hands and zipped into the air as more monsters approached. Krillin screamed and hung onto 18's hand for dear life. 18 pulled him to her chest and carried him tightly as she flew through the corridors. The parasites were on her tail, she needed to get out in the open so she could have more space. 18 grunted and threw a powerful Ki blast to the ceiling and flew through the hole into the sky above. Her eyes widened when the parasites flew up after her. **

"**No!" she whispered, "Bulma." Tears started welling in her eyes and with a loud scream of rage she extended her hand and released a plethora of Ki blasts that destroyed every single parasite on the spot. Then 18 was panting, exhausted from the stress. Her and Krillin were completely alone now.**

"**What happened to the Bulma lady?" little Krillin asked innocently.**

"**She's possibly dead," 18 said letting her tears roll down her cheeks.**

"**You really liked her?" Krillin asked.**

"**Yes Krillin, she was my best friend," 18 said, "my only friend aside from you. When you told your friends, many years from now, that you were marrying me, Bulma was so happy and everyone else was scared I would kill you. She took me shopping and was basically my maid of honor. She means a lot to me Krillin."**

"**Well why do you assume she's dead?" Krillin said sweetly, "If there's one thing I've been taught in this place is to always have faith."**

"**Of course," 18 said with a small smile, "that's why Goku always prevailed at everything, because you always believed in him. You always had faith in him."**

"**Miss 18," he said with a smile, "I have faith in everybody."**

"**Yeah I know," she said kissing his forehead sweetly, "that's why I love you Krillin."**

"KA-ME-HAAAA-MEEEH-HAAAA!" Gohan screamed shooting the wave at the parasites approaching them at full speed. He told Vegeta to try to calm down while he took care of the metallic monsters, but when he turned Vegeta was shaking violently in rage. Poor Krillin was started to look sick from all the shaking.

"Vegeta…" he said softly.

"Shut it boy!" Vegeta yelled, "those bastards killed my woman!"

"No Vegeta!" Gohan assuaged, "I still feel her life force."

"But it's very weak!" Vegeta said, "they…must…PAY!" With that yell he threw Krillin to Gohan, who caught him easily, and turned super saiyan. "You sons of a bitch! You will die!" Vegeta in a screaming rage rushed down and pulverized every single parasite in sight, leaving in his wake piles and piles of bodies and a complete disaster.

"They're dead Vegeta, please calm down," Gohan said, "the sooner we save Krillin, the sooner we can save Bulma."

"What if she dies by the time we save the runt?" Vegeta said bitterly.

"Then we retrieve the dragon balls and wish her back," Gohan said.

Vegeta sighed and flew up to Gohan, "turn super saiyan and let's go as fast as we can to that place the tin can wants us to go." Gohan nodded and turned super saiyan then both saiyans zipped through the air at lightning speed. Whenever a parasite started chase, Vegeta would turn around angrily and blast them to the next dimension. They arrived at the monk temple shortly after and both Gohan and Vegeta had to shoot multiple Ki blasts to get rid of all the parasites awaiting them there.

Gohan grabbed the receiver and said, "18 do you copy?"

"**Copy what?" 18 said in an annoyed tone of voice.**

"No that just means can you hear me?" Gohan said.

"**Well if I couldn't I wouldn't be answering you would I?" 18 said sarcastically, "where the hell are you?"**

"We're at the temple," Gohan said.

"**Ok now go inside to a hallway with a lot of doors and go to the room marked 5," 18 instructed as she flew down into the hallway cradling Krillin in her arms.**

"Alright," Gohan said motioning Vegeta to follow. They entered the hallway and walked down to room 5. They opened the door and Gohan said, "now what?"

"**Ok, set Krillin down on the bed," she instructed setting her Krillin down on the bed gently. **

"Hai," Gohan affirmed setting Krillin down on the bed with Vegeta standing guard at the door, "now what?"

"**Just wait," 18 said.**

"**Thanks for saving me Miss 18," Krillin said as his body started to disappear, "I can't wait to meet you in my future." 18 gave him a small smile then gave him a peck on the cheek. Krillin turned a light shade of red before completely disappearing.**

"**Hmm, déjà vu," she said with a smile. Her surroundings changed and she found herself on the Kame Beach, in front of the little pink house she currently lived in. Well at least before the parasites attacked. 18 turned abruptly when she heard a squeaky giggle coming from behind her and she jumped into a tree and hid. **

**She watched as an older, 18 year old Krillin walked out of the house hand in hand with a tall blue-haired beauty. She was really beautiful, and that horrible giggle was coming from her. Krillin blushed and giggled as well before leaning in and kissing her. 18 clenched her fists but kept her temper in check. Instead, she cocked an eyebrow and said, "Who the hell is that bitch?" **

17 arrived at the lookout visibly exhausted, Bulma had fallen unconscious and Yamcha was barely keeping his eyes open. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo rushed to him as soon as they saw him. "Oh dear!" Mr. Popo exclaimed.

"What happened?" Piccolo said in his gruff voice checking over Yamcha's vital signs.

"The parasites," 17 said in his regular monotone.

Now Chichi rushed out of the room and was at Bulma side, she looked at Mr. Popo who rushed inside to make sure Trunks and Goten didn't come out. "Bulma," she said tears filling her eyes, "please don't go. First Goku and now you? And who knows where my baby Gohan is! Please don't go!"

Dende pushed her aside gently and said, "Don't worry Chichi, I'll do my best to save her." He placed his green hands on Bulma's chest and summoned his powers. A swollen-eyed, raven-haired Lunch joined the scene now. Even Piccolo gave her a sympathetic glance knowing that she hasn't stopped crying for Tien since she heard the news. Chiatzu just refused to get out of bed.

After the golden illumination Bulma opened her eyes weakly, then Dende rushed to Yamcha's side. "Bulma are you okay?" Chichi asked.

"Alive for now, but another attack like that and I'll be done for," Bulma said weakly.

"But you said that if any of you three die those things will get stronger!" Piccolo said taking a stance, ready to jump out and fight if necessary.

"Stay here Piccolo, we need you here," Yamcha groaned waking up fully from his attack.

"But what can we do!" Piccolo said, "we can't stand here and watch Bulma die!"

"Well there's a way I can save myself," Bulma said, "and Yamcha too."

"What?" Yamcha said hope gleaming in his black eyes.

"Well we can transfer our parasites to someone else's body," Bulma said, "it would save us but the other person would die."

"No," Yamcha said solemnly, "no one will die on my account."

"Yes, but if you die, we won't be able to wish you back," 17 reminded him.

"I'll take it from you Yamcha," Yajirobe said in his surfer dude voice. Everyone looked at him in surprise and he said, "I've been a coward, I've always been a coward. Let me do something brave for once."

"And I'll take it from you Bulma," Piccolo said bravely.

"No, if you die everyone will be left unprotected," Bulma chastised.

"I'll take it," a meek voice said making everybody gasp in surprise.

"Lunch? No, I…"

"Bulma," Lunch said tears streaming down her face, "if Vegeta died would you ever be happy again? Pretend you didn't have Trunks and just imagine."

Bulma pressed her lips and shook her head no. "Well," Lunch continued through sobs, "that's how I feel with Tien gone. My only other companion was Chiatzu and he won't even move, let alone talk to me. I can't live through this again. After the first time he died I became a raging alcoholic, thanks to my other side, and I lived in seclusion until he came to me. I was so happy to see him. That's when I gave myself to him. I knew there was no one else for me at that point and he knew there was no one else for him. Please Bulma, if you die, he may not be able to be wished back like the last time. Let me make sure he does."

"We'll wish you back too," Chiatzu said sadly from the door. He had listened to the whole thing in silence and it was the first time since Tien's death that he actually spoke. He never approved of Tien and Lunch's relationship because he was scared Lunch would hurt Tien like many, many others had done before her. But now he saw just how much she loved him, and he knew she would never hurt him.

Lunch gave him a sad smile and looked at Bulma expectantly. "This will hurt," Bulma said extending her hand. The moment Lunch would touch her hand, the parasite would be transferred, Bulma had invented a device specific for that to try to transfer the parasite to the androids, knowing it can't hurt them. It didn't work on the androids but it did on humans. Bulma had given her parasite to Yamcha when she first got infected then another on got her. Now up here there was no chance of getting re-infected. Lunch let her tears fall and grabbed Bulma's hand…


	5. Death Can Be Swift

**I do not own dbz or any of its characters. Same rules apply, if you want another chappie review. By the way I decided to add Gohan and Videl romance in this story for all those Gohan/Videl fans out there.**

**Death can be swift**

Yajirobe was the first to go, no amount of sensu beans could have saved him. He died almost immediately after he touched Yamcha's hand, it showed everyone just how strong Yamcha really was. They were all gathered in the guest room sitting in a circle around the bed. The raven-haired Lunch was lying on the bed looking pale. She was in pain and she was suffering a great deal. Bulma and Yamcha had recovered completely and were now sitting there trying to help Lunch through the pain.

"Lunch," Chichi breaking the long period of silence, "talk to me, tell me how you and Tien got together."

"Yeah, give us details," Bulma said. They only wanted to get her mind off of it, and every time she talked about Tien her pain went away, even if it was just for a moment.

"Well I never really liked Tien, I tended his wounds but I never liked him in that way," Lunch started, "it was my blonde side who had the biggest crush on him. I actually had a crush on Krillin, that's why I was working at the Kame House. But how could I help but fall in love with Tien when I would sneeze back to myself and I would find myself right in front of him. First it was at a waterfall and I was in his arms, we were both soaking wet."

"Yeah I remember that," Chiatzu said, "there was a huge Earthquake and the blond Lunch was about to get pummeled by a huge wave of water. It was gonna slam her down the mountain for sure. So Tien jumped in the way and held her against him and the water slammed him, but he was strong enough to hold his ground. Of course after that, Lunch sneezed."

Lunch smiled at the memory then continued, "the time after that I was having dinner with Chiatzu and Tien. I was gonna leave but they insisted I stay and have dinner with them. After that I was on a date with Tien. It became evident to me that Tien and my blonde side were dating each other. Tien explained that he really liked me and that my blonde side basically forced him at gun point. Things just escalated from there. Next time I sneezed we were inches away from kissing, he didn't notice I sneezed because it was one of those silent ones and he kissed me. I don't know why I kissed him back, but the fact remains I did. When he opened his eyes he shocked and embarrassed. Then the next time I sneezed Tien was nipping at my neck. He froze when he noticed my hair and apologized. Then after that I could no longer deny that I loved him. I sneezed and I found myself bent over inside the shower completely naked, and he was well…what do you think?"

"I asked for details," Bulma said, "tell us what was Tien doing?"

"Well he was plunging into me from behind," Lunch said, "the water was on and he couldn't hear my tiny sneeze over it. He kept going and it felt so good I couldn't tell him to stop. Instead I started moaning and that's when he heard the change in my voice.

"He said, 'Oh shit, you switched,' but he didn't stop what he was doing."

Everybody in the room started laughing and Bulma motioned Lunch to continue. "Well I told him not to stop and I don't think he was gonna either. I guess when I told him he just did it harder. Man, that was good."

"Did you cum?" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha!" Chichi scolded.

"What! Bulma said we want details!" Yamcha said.

"It's alright Chichi," Bulma said laughing, "so, did you cum?"

"Twice," Lunch answered.

"Alright Tien!" Yamcha cheered, "man is he a man or what!"

"Oh yes," Lunch said, "and he's so big too."

"Oh well I know that, with all those fights we've been in, sometimes our clothes get burned off," Yamcha said.

"Really?" Bulma said, "well then maybe I should have watched Vegeta and Goku fight each other."

"Yeah that would have been interesting," Chichi said.

"But not surprising," Yamcha said, "Krillin is the one who surprised me."

"How did he do that?" Lunch said.

Chiatzu started giggling at some memory and now their attention was on the boys. Lunch's life force was fading and they all needed a funny little story, especially poor Lunch who was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Well a few months ago before this whole thing happened, we were playing a game we call 'burn rubber' at the Kame House," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, it was Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Gohan, and Me," Chiatzu said.

"The object of the game is to spar and try to burn each other's clothes off, the last person clothed was the winner," Yamcha said.

"Kami, Gohan played that game!" Chichi said in distress.

"Oh calm down Chichi, he's a boy let him live a little" Bulma said, "ok continue."

"Ok so I was the first one to go," Chiatzu said, "our audience was Master Roshi, Oolong and Android 18, and they were rolling on the sand laughing at me."

"Well nobody expected your thing to be white," Yamcha said.

They room filled with laughter and Chiatzu's white face turned beet red. "Hey my face, my arms, and my legs are white! What did you expect?" Chiatzu said.

"Well anyways Tien was next," Yamcha said, "and yeah Lunch, I don't even know how he fit inside of you."

"I'm just glad my other side had to deal with the pain of that and not me," Lunch said softly, "I got to feel the good stuff."

"Lucky you," Yamcha said kindly, "anyways Krillin and Gohan did a tag team and they burned me out. I landed down on the island and nobody was making a sound it was weird, then 18 said, 'impressive' and we all started laughing."

"Leave it to my sister to say a comment like that at just the right time," 17 said from the back of the room.

"Well the spar raged on between Gohan and Krillin and well, Gohan defeated Cell so, he was like a thousand times stronger than Krillin," Yamcha said, "Next thing we know Krillin crash lands on the island buck naked! Everybody, even Master Roshi, was like whoa! That thing is a monster!"

The room filled with laughter again and through the immense pain, a small smile crept onto Lunch's lips. "Yeah we were like frozen in our spots," Chiaztu said, "that was the first time android 18 had seen Krillin naked so she was probably the most surprised."

"Yeah we saw her licking her lips and even Gohan knew we had to get out of there," Yamcha said.

"So we grabbed Master Roshi and Oolong and got out of there," Chiatzu said.

"Like two months later, those two got married," Yamcha said, "so it's a good thing we left when we did."

"That was a great story," 17 said sarcastically.

Everybody laughed again but it didn't take long for it to dim down into silence. A grim silence. Lunch's life force was almost gone, her eyes were fluttering closed. "Thanks for helping me through this guys," Lunch said weakly.

Everyone's eyes became filled with tears, even 17 and Piccolo's eyes were brimming. "Lunch," Bulma said softly, "thanks for saving me."

"Go beat those monsters," Lunch said, "I'll be waiting with Tien on the other side."

"We will beat them," Yamcha promised.

"We'll meet again," Chiaztu said.

"G-g-goodbye," she said before her eyes shuttered closed and her life force dwindled to nothing.

"**Oh Krilly!" Maron said pushing Krillin down on the sand and straddling him, "will you take me shopping today?"**

"**Um Maron, I'm kind of running low on funds…" Krillin started.**

"**I'll make it worth your while," Maron promised.**

"**I suppose I could take out a loan," Krillin said.**

"**That takes too long," Maron whined.**

"**But I have no money Maron, there's no other way," Krillin said,**

"**Well I have my ways!" Maron said standing up and putting her hand in the air. Almost instantly three boats pulled up too the shore and in each was a tall, good-looking man. "Which one of you guys has a lot of money?"**

"**I do!" the one in the yellow cap said.**

**Maron gave him an excited giggled then ran onto his boat. She sailed away with the others trailing behind.** **"Maron!" Krillin called.**

**Maron from the boat called back, "sorry Krilly, you're just not good enough for me!"**

**Krillin sat down on the sand sadly and hot tears started running down his face. "So that's the moment you have to relive over and over again?" a cool female voice said startling Krillin greatly.**

"**Who are you?" Krillin said getting into a fighting stance. 18 rolled her eyes and came out from the behind the tree to reveal herself. Krillin gasped and his eyes widened. He looked like he had just seen angel, and 18 was familiar with that look so she couldn't help but smile. He gave her that look the first time she wore a dress, the first time she wore a bathing suit, and the first time he saw her naked-well and every single time afterward. **

"**My name is Android 18," she responded, "but you can call me 18."**

"**Why is your name a number?" Krillin said.**

"**Because I'm an android and I have no name," 18 said, "and I would get out of that fighting stance, you stand no chance against me."**

**Krillin gave her a confused glance then said, "I sense no Ki, at all! Even humans have a Ki, no matter how weak, you….like don't exist!" **

"**Oh? You don't see me standing here?" 18 said.**

"**Well yeah but…"**

**18 zipped through the air and appeared behind Krillin giving him a tight hug, "you don't feel my arms around you?"**

**Krillin blushed furiously and could barely speak, "Y-y-yes."**

**18 turned him around and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Krillin looked so dazed. "Did you feel that?" Krillin nodded stupidly and 18 said, "then I exist."**

**Krillin took a moment to get his bearings back then faced 18 again. "Ok, we've established that you exist, but what exactly are you doing here? This is my mind."**

"**Ah so you know what's going on?" 18 said.**

"**Of course I know what's going on, I relive this moment again and again and again, this is the only time it's ever been different," Krillin said, "now who are you?"**

"**I already told you," 18 said.**

"**Yes I know your name, 18, but that still doesn't explain to me who you are," Krillin said.**

"**In about ten years or so, I will try to kill Goku," 18 said.**

"**What else is new?" Krillin said sarcastically.**

"**Well I will end out joining him, and I will end out marrying you," 18 said.**

"**M-m-marrying?" Krillin said, "b-but Maron…"**

"**You will get back together again, and it will be on again off again for seven years," 18 said, "then you will spend three years training to try to beat me and my brother. You will fail by the way. Then when Maron tries to get you back once more, you will already be in love with me."**

"**W-w-wow," Krillin said.**

"**I know it's weird hearing it," 18 said, "but it will happen."**

"**It already has happened," Krillin said, "man I'm a lucky bastard aren't I?"**

"**Luck has nothing to do with it," 18 said approaching the younger version of her husband seductively. Krillin gulped visibly and stepped back in intimidation. 18 bent down and kissed Krillin on the cheek. Krillin froze and blushed furiously. "Hmm, déjà vu again," 18 said, "no matter how many times I do that, you will always react the same way."**

"**Uh," Krillin stuttered. **

**18 smiled and said, "Krillin, how do we get to the next scenario?" **

"**Oh, well you need to take my body to Maron, then take her and my body to the Kame House," Krillin said.**

"**Krillin, there's a possibility Maron is dead already," 18 said grimly.**

**Krillin's eyes watered but he sniffed up and said, "if she's dead find her body and take us there."**

"**Oh this is gonna be really hard," 18 said picking up the walkie talkie. **


	6. Race to Kame Island

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Want an update, you know what to do (R+R)**

6. Race To Kame Island

"What!" Vegeta bellowed angrily, "how are we supposed to find that blue-haired skank!"

"**I don't know Vegeta," 18 said, "just find her and take her and Krillin to the Kame House!"**

"Seriously?" Vegeta shouted.

"Calm down Vegeta," Gohan said, "I know Maron and I know where she lives and where she went to find boyfriends. It's been quite a while but I'm sure she's living at the same place."

"What if the bitch is dead?" Vegeta said with a snarl.

"**Take her body to the Kame house with Krillin," 18 said.**

"Alright, alright!" Vegeta said with a scowl.

"18 you must protect the Krillin you are with, our Krillin is very sick," Gohan said, "he's delirious with fever and those parasites are very strong!"

"**What! I thought it was Bulma," 18 said.**

"It was," Vegeta said, "but my woman is strong, she managed to get better of course."

"She gave her parasite to Lunch and her life force just disappeared," Gohan said sadly, "now Krillin is sick. Gosh I hope 17 and Piccolo are ready to fight because those parasites are gonna fly up there!"

"My woman can't sick again!" Vegeta shouted, "she won't be able to give it away!"

"If we lose Bulma we'll be in a hell of trouble!" Gohan said, "we have to hurry, I'm sure if we take Krillin and Maron to the Kame House he'll recover and those parasites can't fly anymore."

"**Be careful," 18 advised. She heard the two saiyans ascend themselves into super saiyans and fly off before the communication was cut off. **

"**Was that Gohan? He's a little baby how can he talk?" Krillin said.**

"**Maybe in this time he is, but in my time he's 13," 18 said, "but wait Gohan is three in this time? Meaning Goku is here!"**

"**Yeah, but I relive this day over and over again I never go see them," Krillin said.**

"**But today is a different," 18 said, "take me to Goku's house."**

"**Wait, you said you wanted to kill Goku," Krillin said, "what if you want to kill him now?"**

"**Krillin, I told you you're my husband," 18 said, "besides, we need someone as strong as Goku to help us fight these parasites."**

"**You're right, if anybody could defeat these monsters it's Goku," Krillin said chuckling.**

"**Then take me!" 18 said.**

"Holy shit!" Yamcha exclaimed, "those fucking things can fly still! I thought they could only fly because Bulma was weak!"

"No that only means Krillin or Gohan is in trouble!" Bulma said.

"No! My baby!" Chichi cried.

"Calm down Chichi," Yamcha said tenderly, "Gohan is strong, Krillin's the one probably in trouble."

"That's bad, that's really bad!" Bulma said.

"Yamcha, take everyone inside and protect them," Piccolo ordered, "especially protect Dende."

Yamcha nodded and immediately rushed everyone inside the building, where Mr. Po directed them to the safest place possible. Piccolo and 17 took fighting positions side by side and the parasites started forming a formation. "We should stop them before they attack," 17 said.

"You're right let's go," Piccolo said. The two attacked, ripping through the formation before they finished their attack. The other parasites launched back at them but Piccolo and 17 were ready for them. Piccolo attacked ferociously making sure not one of them could touch him and 17 smacked them around like toys and let them land a few punches, which did nothing against his metallic body.

"**What? Parasites?" Goku said blinking in surprise.**

"**That's right Goku, we need your help, they're trying to kill me, and if they do this world will be destroyed," Krillin said.**

**Goku stood up in his valiant manner as usual, and clenched his fists ready to fight. "Let's go," Goku said.**

**Goku kissed the worried Chichi on the forehead and then gave one to three-year old Gohan who was cradled against Chichi's chest. In about two years Gohan would be facing the dreadful Radditz, train with Piccolo, then watch as Vegeta and Nappa kill all his friends. The trio walked out of the room and took air. It wasn't long until the three were surrounded by the disgusting parasites. **

"**These things are disgusting," Goku said preparing himself.**

"**They're also freakishly strong, don't let your guard down," 18 advised.**

**The parasites launched and the three of them went into defense mode. Krillin was pretty evenly matched with the one that attacked him, and Goku was taking down three and four parasites at a time. 18 had no trouble flicking them away. She was way stronger than Goku in this time and she was fully aware that she could take down the parasites alone, but as she soon found out, they were starting to get outnumbered, and they got stronger and stronger. **

**It wasn't long before Krillin was getting his daylights beat out of him, Goku evenly matched by a parasite, and 18 fighting three or four at a time. "We need a plan!" 18 said, "they cannot kill Krillin!"**

**Goku flipped and finally slammed the parasite he was fighting out of the air. "Wow, that was hard," he said. He lunged forward and slammed the parasite beating up Krillin. "You alright buddy?" **

"**Barely," Krillin groaned.**

"**Alright, we need to think of a plan," Goku said.**

"**I know!" 18 said, "I'll take Krillin to this cabin my brother and I lived in, that should hide us for a while, Goku I want you to assemble the rest of the Z-fighters and work together to distract those damn things."**

"**Got it!" Goku said raising his Ki. They felt four other Kis raising and approaching them. 18 grabbed Krillin and zipped through the air toward the cabin. Goku followed them for protection but stayed near the Kame island, which was a few islands down of the one 18 went on. **

**18 and Krillin went inside the abandoned cabin, which even back then was still abandoned. They felt the Z-fighters' Kis raising extremely meaning that their battle had begun. "Are you alright Krillin?" 18 said.**

"**Yeah, just in pain," Krillin said, "this is it 18. Those parasites were as strong as Goku and he's the strongest one of us all! They will kill them all and come after me!"**

"**No, I trust Goku, he can do this," 18 cried.**

"**I'm sorry you never get to see your husband again," Krillin said.**

"**No, my husband is right here with me," 18 said leaning forward and pressing her lips against Krillin's. Krillin's face reddened like a tomato but he parted his lips and allowed 18's tongue access. **

**Krillin was pushed roughly against the wall and his clothes were being ripped off him. "God I missed you," she moaned into his mouth. Krillin only groaned and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. **

**18 was on the floor and Krillin was on top of her, his lips latched onto her neck. "Oh I love it when you do that!" 18 moaned wrapping her leg around his waist. Krillin slipped off 18's shirt and looked at her breasts, licking his lips. 18 unhooked her bra and assisted Krillin in taking it off.**

"**Oh so beautiful," Krillin said.**

"**You'll see more of it I promise," 18 moaned grabbing his Gi pants and pushing them down. Krillin helped her and latched his mouth onto her breasts. 18 moaned and arched her back upon feeling his delicious mouth upon her nipple. Krillin started unbuckling her pants and slipped them down her legs along with her panties.**

"**I need you, now Krillin!" 18 begged grinding herself against him. Krillin groaned loudly and thrust into her with one movement. 18 cried out in pleasure and arched her back. Krillin started thrusting in and out of her like a mad man. **

"**Oh yes!" 18 moaned, "don't stop! Harder, faster!" Krillin complied with a grunt and soon 18 was in fit of screams and spasms begging and begging for more. After five orgasms, Krillin let out a loud groan and released his seed inside of her. **

"**Oh fuck," Krillin said, "that was so good."**

"**Trust me, wait for the make up sex," 18 said with a smirk.**

"**Can't wait," Krillin said chuckling. **

"Is that her?" Vegeta said with a growl.

"Yes Vegeta," Gohan said sighing in relief.

"We've circled the globe five times and we finally find the bitch," Vegeta said, "how's the runt?"

"Actually he's a lot better," Gohan said, "I don't know what happened, it's like he had some sort of relief or release or something. He's a lot better now, the parasites can't fly anymore."

Vegeta chuckled and said, "18 sure knows how to take care of her husband."

"What? What do you mean?" Gohan said.

"Nothing kid, nothing," Vegeta said shaking his head, "let's get that woman and take her to the Kame House."

Gohan nodded and shifted Krillin into Vegeta's arms, then flew down to the cabin where Maron was lying on the floor. "G-g-Gohan?" Maron whimpered.

"Are you okay Maron?" Gohan said gently.

"I'm dying," she said, tears rolling down her face, "I've been looking for Krillin everywhere. I want to say goodbye to him before I died, but it's too late."

"Krillin's over there," Gohan said cheerfully, pointing up at Vegeta, "let me take you to the Kame House and you can say goodbye to him."

Maron nodded and allowed Gohan to carry her bridal style and take air. "Krillin," she said softly, tears streaming down her face, "is he…"

"No, he's just sick," Gohan said tenderly, "he could hear you."

"Krillin," she said softly as the two saiyans flew side by side toward the Kame House, "I never stopped loving you. I was so stupid. I didn't appreciate you when I had you and now you're married to that super model blonde woman. I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and that you changed my life. I'm dying Krillin, and I know all about your dragon ball business. You're gonna try to wish me back, but I'm not gonna come back. After Master Roshi told me you weren't interested in me I went into a city, which just happened to be one of the cities Cell attacked. I died there Krillin, you already wished me back once. So goodbye Krillin, and I want you to know you've changed me, so thank you."

Gohan was crying hysterically at this point and he kept on saying, "I'm so sorry Maron, so sorry."

Vegeta just scoffed and kept flying forward. He was going too fast for anyone to notice the tears that were rolling down Krillin's face. It wasn't long before the four landed on the Kame Island where two parasites were waiting anxiously. Vegeta growled in anger and draped Krillin over Gohan's shoulders. He launched himself down to the island and destroyed both parasites with a single kick.

Gohan landed on the island and laid both of the infected humans on the sand. "This looks familiar," he commented as Maron grabbed Krillin's hand and curled up against his chest. Tears were flowing down her face as her breathing slowed down and her heart stopped.


	7. PCell

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. OMG guys I'm almost done with this story, and I'm sad to see such a great story go but it has come to its end. Just one very long chapter to go after this one, of course, only if you review this one!**

7. P-Cell

"**Where am I now?" 18 asked as she reappeared on a very familiar island. **

"**You monster!" a familiar voice yelled. 18 went toward the sounds and she froze in horror at the sight. There she was being sucked in by Cell while Krillin tried to save her valiantly-in vain of course. **

"**Of all the fucking days I had to land in," 18 muttered, "it had to be this one! There's no way Cell will help me fight these fucking parasites! He'll probably kill me! I have to get to Krillin!" 18 hid behind the rocks silently as Cell transformed then beat up Krillin with one slap, and made a rag doll out of Vegeta. Trunks tried to beat him and had the strength to do so, but his speed was gone. 18 saw Krillin take the unconscious Vegeta out of harm's way and she knew that this was her only chance.**

**She landed behind Krillin and Vegeta and said, "Krillin!"**

**Krillin jumped in surprise and almost let out a yelp, "18! But how…I saw you…"**

"**I'm a different 18," she said.**

"**The one from the future!" Krillin said, his voice cracking in fear.**

"**Not from Trunks' future though," 18 said.**

"**Then from which future are you from?"**

"**Yours," 18 said, "this one right now."**

"**Wait, what? How did you get here?"**

**"You can thank Bulma for that****," 18 said, "Don't worry Cell will spit me out.**

"**I bet it will be Goku who makes him do it," Krillin said hopefully, "he always saves the day."**

"**Not this time."**

"**What? Then who?"**

"**Gohan."**

"**What?" Krillin said, "Gohan? But he's only 11 years old!"**

"**He's a strong 11 year-old," 18 said, "Krillin, is this the day you relive over and over again?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why? Wasn't the entire thing the scariest thing ever?"**

"**No," Krillin said, "it was just the moment I thought I lost you."**

"**That was bold" 18 said, "I take it you know what this really is?"**

"**Yeah, the parasites," Krillin said.**

"**So how do I fix this problem?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**All the other Krillins told me to do something in the physical world to be able to move on to the next stage in reaching the queen of this damn place," 18 said.**

"**Oh that?" Krillin said, "well this is the hardest task yet." **

**"Vegeta and Gohan can handle it," 18 said, "what is it?"**

"**Well the parasites know the advancement of your mission, they have created a parasite version of Cell in case you get to this point…"**

"**Let me guess, he's located on this same island in the physical world and Gohan and Vegeta are to destroy him?"**

"**Actually they could weaken him, but only I can destroy him."**

"**What!" 18 said, "but you're delirious!"**

"**At this stage you have cured me enough where I am strong enough to fight," Krillin said, "not at full power but good enough."**

"**What? Really?" 18 said.**

"**See for yourself."**

**18 grabbed the walkie talkie and said, "Gohan?"**

"Yeah?" Gohan responded.

"**Is Krillin conscious?"**

"Yeah, he's flying on his own and even fighting off parasites who try to attack us," Gohan said, "he's recovering!"

"**Good, cause that's how I need him for the next mission," 18 said, "may I speak to him?"**

"Baby!" Krillin cried.

"**Krillin!" 18 cried, "Oh God I was so scared!"**

"Oh come on babe, I've been through worse."

"**Krillin," she said.**

"Yeah?"

"**I love you."**

"I love you too, honey."

"Hey!" Vegeta interrupted, "enough with that mushy shit! What's the mission!"

"**You guys must go to the island where you fought Cell," 18 said.**

"Oh shit," Krillin muttered in fear.

"Is that the day he's reliving?" Gohan asked.

"**Yeah," 18 said sadly, "there's a parasite version of Cell waiting for you there."**

"Good, Gohan killed that thing once, he can do it again!" Vegeta said.

"**No Vegeta," 18 said, "he cannot at any cost kill him, it must be Krillin who kills him!"**

"What me? But I'm not strong enough…"

"**Yes you are! Vegeta and Gohan can help to make him weaker for you," 18 said.**

"Babe are you sure?"

"**Yes I'm sure," 18 said, "now get it done! I have to protect this Krillin not only from the parasites but also from Cell!"**

"Look hun, just take care of him like you did the last!" Krillin said chuckling.

**18 flushed and said, "If it will help."**

"Trust me it will," Krillin said.

"Tell me about it," Vegeta agreed, "Bulma is so good at it too."

"I bet she is," Krillin said, "she the one who showed Goku and I the postcards."

"Postcards? For what?" Gohan said.

"You'll know soon enough," Krillin said.

"Why are you hiding it from the boy!" Vegeta said, "it's sex! We're talking about sex!"

"Oh, well my mom explained that to me because she said my dad didn't know anything," Gohan said, "but she says it's very bad and only married people do it."

"I guess Bulma's postcards didn't work," Vegeta said.

"No he was just thinking about food," Krillin said, "and as for what your mom said Gohan, she's right!"

"Bullshit, everybody knows you fucked 18 a long time before you even started thinking about marrying her!" Vegeta said, "and I made Trunks long before I was married!"

"Vegeta! Don't tell him that!" Krillin said.

"**Guys! Stop fucking around and get the mission done!" 18 screamed having listened to the entire conversation, "and Vegeta, stop being a fucking bad influence before I tell Chichi and she tells Bulma and no sex for you!"**

"Don't threaten me!" Vegeta said.

"She's not bluffing though," Krillin said, "she'll do it, so I suggest we do as she says before you end out with blue balls!"

"What?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and flew off in the direction of the island, followed by Krillin and Gohan closely behind.

"**Where to now?" Krillin said.**

"**Give him the sensu bean," 18 said pointing at Vegeta, "then we can leave. At this point you have already learned to mask your Ki, am I right?"**

"**Yeah," Krillin said.**

"**Then give him the bean, mask your signal and come with me."**

**Krillin obeyed and said, "we should leave before Vegeta wakes up, he won't hesitate to kill you."**

"**I know," 18 said, "fly behind me…"**

"**I can't fly if I'm masking my Ki," Krillin said.**

**18 grabbed Krillin firmly by the waist and flew up into the sky, holding him tightly, "yes you can, but I'll humor you." Krillin chuckled and laid his head on 18's breasts. 18 giggled and flew through the air as fast as she could. She saw the parasites, unaware of her presence, attacking Vegeta, Trunks, and Cell in search of Krillin. 18 was near the Kame Island when she dived into the water and swam deep into the ocean. Krillin tapped her shoulder frantically, indicating that he needed air. 18 pressed her lips against his and blew air into his mouth then continued swimming.**

**She arrived at a cave when Krillin started tapping her shoulder again. She repeated the process then swam into the cave. She swam deep into the dark cave then swam up. They surfaced in an unknown area and 18 got out with Krillin hanging on tightly to her. **

"**How do you know…"**

"**We end out married you know," 18 said.**

"**What?" Krillin said, "I only thought we were dating!"**

"**No, we get married," 18 said, "you told me about this place. You had rested here when you and Gohan came down here to get that clam pearl. You thought it was so beautiful you made it your secret place where you swam to every time you felt sad."**

"**Wow, I never I thought I would tell you that," Krillin said.**

"**This place is very special Krillin," 18 said, "it's the place we had our first date, our first kiss…our first time…"**

"**Our first time?" Krillin said, "seriously?"**

"**Yeah," 18 said blushing furiously, "you proposed to me here too, you made a ring out of that same pearl you once intended to use for Maron. It meant a lot to me."**

"**Wow," Krillin said, "I guess I really love you."**

"**You just don't know it yet," 18 said leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Krillin blushed a dark shade of red but responded to the kiss. **

"That thing is hideous!" Vegeta said pointing at the parasite version of Cell.

"How am I supposed to kill it!" Krillin said, "it looks even stronger than Cell!"

"Let's hope he's not," Gohan said.

The metallic-looking Cell regarded the three fighters for a moment before taking a fighting stance. "I think he's ready," Gohan said.

"Go boy," Vegeta said. Gohan nodded and lunged at the parasite. The Parasite jumped out of the way and attacked right back. Gohan dodged easily and returned with a kick. They kept on attacking and dodging each other's attacks for a good five minutes before Gohan turned super saiyan and slammed his foot against the parasite's chest.

"No introductions?" the parasite screeched rubbing his chest.

"You know who I am," Gohan said, flying down and slamming his foot down on his head. The parasite slammed harshly onto the floor.

"But you don't know who I am!" the parasite said.

"I don't care who you are," Gohan yelled, "the last time I fought someone like you I spent time talking and playing around and that cost the life of my father! I won't let it happen again!"

"Alright then," the parasite said, "I suppose you can just call me P-Cell."

"I said, I...don't...care!" Gohan yelled punching P-Cell right in the face, then flipping around and kicking him on the other side of his face. Gohan continued ferociously punching and kicking P-Cell until he slammed against a rocky cliff and laid there unmoving. "Krillin! Go! This is your chance!"

Krillin flew up into the air and put his hands together in a ball, "Ka…me…"

P-Cell stood up groggily and stiffened upon seeing Krillin. He aimed his hand at Krillin and Krillin froze in fear.

"Keep going!" Gohan said, "we'll protect you! Just gather enough power!"

P-Cell threw a huge Ki blast toward Krillin but Gohan jumped in the way and used both of his arms to block the attack and deflect it away. He reverted back to his normal state because he used all his power. "Ha-me!" Krillin said as the Ki blast expanded.

"I don't think so!" P-Cell yelled jumping into the air and throwing another Ki blast.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled, "save him!"

Vegeta jumped into the air instantly and the Ki blast slammed right into him sending him hurdling into the ground and leaving a giant crater.

"Vegeta!" Gohan cried.

"HAH!" Krillin yelled releasing the Ki blast.

"**AHHHH!" 18 screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body and she collapsed onto Krillin's chest. Krillin, who was sweating underneath her, continued pumping into her ferociously until his own release spurted out of him and into her. His entire body relaxed and he hugged 18-who was still catching her breath-close to his chest. The world around her was fading into blackness. 18 hurriedly put on her clothes and kissed Krillin goodbye as she was being transported into the next level…the last level. **


	8. The Queen

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

**8. The Queen**

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled running toward the three figures that had just landed on the lookout. Krillin was able to fly up to the lookout but he could no longer remain standing because he had used all his energy to kill PCell. Gohan was weakened as well, he was not strong enough to go super saiyan but he was strong enough to carry Vegeta's limp body to the lookout. The prince himself was not looking to good. There was blood all over his body and he was completely unconscious. When toddler Trunks and Goten ran out and Trunks yelled "Dada" everybody was at the scene in a heartbeat.

Chichi had taken the tots out of the way while Bulma ran towards Vegeta crying madly. Dende and Mr. Popo also rushed to the scene escorted by Piccolo and Yamcha. 17 had reached them first and he was able to catch Krillin when his legs gave out and he fell.

"Whoa there my weak little brother-in-law," he said as he gently laid Krillin down on the floor. Gohan grunted as he laid Vegeta down on the floor and Bulma was on him in a matter of seconds. She was crying hysterically and shaking him in attempts to wake him up.

"Bulma, get out of the way so Dende can heal him!" Piccolo shouted.

Bulma just cried and hugged Vegeta. Yamcha knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Bulma," was all he said and Bulma released Vegeta and moved away. Dende was leaning over him, his hands outstrecthed over the saiyan's mangled body. The namek's green hands lit up a bright yellow color and the cuts on Vegeta's body started to heal slowly.

"What happened?" 17 said, "where's my sister?"

"She's still in Krillin's body," Gohan said, "I think we have fiinally reached the queen."

"That's great!" Yamcha said excitedly, "go kill that bitch so that we can go get the dragonballs and wish everybody back!"

"It's not that easy," Gohan said.

"Especially because Vegeta's body is not completely healed and he cannot accompany you," Dende said.

"What!" Gohan cried.

"Is he okay though!" Bulma cried.

"Yes, in fact, he's waking up now but he won't be strong enough to fight for a few hours," Dende said.

"What the hell do you mean!" Vegeta said startling everyone because they didn't know he had woken up, "I'm perfectly fine," he added sitting up then grimmacing as pain jolted his body.

"No, no, Vegeta, you stay here," Bulma putting her hands on his chest gently.

Vegeta growled angrily and said, "Boy, you better not die!"

"Vegeta, don't say things like that," Bulma said helping the injured saiyan to his feet.

Gohan gulped audibly and watched as Dende leaned over Krillin and did the same process. "Here, this should help," Yamcha said giving the young demi-saiyan a sensu bean. Gohan nodded in appreciation and ate the bean. His energy repowered and he felt strong again. Confidence started to swell in his heart, and he only hoped he could complete this mission.

**Now this was an unfamiliar setting. Krillin was nowhere to be seen. There was no impending doom, or some sort of trauma. 18 was standing in the middle of a mansion she had never seen in her life. It was white, and absolutely gorgrous. 18 walked down the hall carefully and looked around for any sign of life. She heard a female voice and she froze. It sounded like a whimper or groan, like someone was being tortured. 18 walked down the hall on her tiptoes, the noises getting louder and louder as she got closer. There was a white door at the end of the hall with a light on on the other side. The noises were coming from there. The woman's voice was now shrill screams and now she heard the distinct sounds of thumping and banging.**

**18 approached the door quietly and cracked it open just a tad to look inside. She froze when she saw what was happening but she didn't dare move when she regained to compusure. There on a bed were a woman and man going at it like wild animals. The man was very tall, buff, and had black hair that was spiked up, not as tall as Vegeta's spikes and not as crazy as Goku's. There was something familiar about his face, but 18 couldn't pinpoint it. The woman was completely unfamiliar to her. Her body was very well toned but she was not tall at all and so skinny she even made 18 feel a little jealous. She had jet black hair that was cut very short, like a boy, and cerulean blue eyes that never left the brown eyes of the man on top of her.**

**There was a ridicoulous green shirt discarded on the floor, along with a white bandana, a white belt, white boots, and red cape. On the other side, there was a similar outfit but it had a light blue shirt and a giant helmet instead of a bandana. **

**18 looked once more at the couple. The man had pulled his cock all the way out of the young girl and plunged it back in harshly making the girl arch her back and wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned, "faster! Harder!" as she grabbed his broad shoulders.**

**He complied eagerly, letting out a loud growl of passion. The girl moaned loudly and encouraged him to not stop. "Ahh, Videl, I can't hang on anymore, come with me!" he yelled out.**

**"Ah, ah ah AHH," she yelled arching her back and trembling erratically, "GOHAN!"**

**'Did she just say...' 18 thought her eyes widening. Gohan's thrusts became erratic and she saw the vein in his head stick out then he slowed and collapsed to the side of her. **

**18 back away from the door and leaned against the wall in shock. 'T-that's not Gohan!' 18 thought, 'that's a full grown man! Gohan is only 13!'**

**Another noise attracted 18's attention. It was coming from a red door that was on the right side of the hall. 18 opened it slowly and saw a man tumbling over a chair. She recognized him from the pictures in the city as Hercule Satan, the asshole that took credit for Cell's destruction. She watched him scramble away from something and then saw what he was scrambling from. Walking toward him with anger burning in her eyes, was no other than android 18. 18 gasped at this version of herself. She was wearing a different outfit and her hair was tied back into a ponytail which is not something she does. This 18 was obviously trying different styles.**

**'I hope she doesn't cut it, because android hair does not grow back,' 18 thought as the other version of herself marched toward Satan.**

**"Where's my money?" she snapped.**

**"I haven't gotten this month's check yet!" Satan cried scooting away from her.**

**"You said that last month and the month before that!" the other 18 snapped, "it's been three months since I saved you from drowning after that Broly incident, where's my money!"**

**"Please, 18, I've been saving it up, I'll be able to pay you after Majin Buu let's me win this year's tournament!" Satan begged.**

**"That's in five months! Not acceptable!"**

**'She's right, it's not,' 18 thought.**

**"Oh come on baby, cut him some slack," Krillin's familiar voice said. 18 popped to attention once she heard her husband's voice. He was the one she was looking for. She snuck in the room quietly and peeked at him slowly. Wow, did he look different. He looked...really good! It was obvious he was much older, but he looked even younger than before! He had a full head of jet black hair that made 18 bite her lip in desire. Oh she would make sure Krillin grew out his hair now! He was not wearing his usual Gi, now he wore a tight-oh so tight-red shirt and beige pants. He was holding the hand of a young little blonde girl who was smiling in amusement.**

**'Who is that?' 18 thought, 'could it be...'**

**Krillin's face, which was red from embarrassment, was etched with distress for the situation. Knowing Krillin, he was probably scared 18 would kill Satan which would only get her killed by either Gohan-who has just been seen fucking someone related to him, probably his dauhgter if the picture on the table is any indication-or by Vegeta-who has just been waiting for an excuse.**

**So this is probably what Krillin relived over and over. Of course noticing another version of his wife hiding behind a chair didn't help his situation.**

**"What the..." Krillin said approaching 18.**

**18 tensed and froze in her place. The other 18 had caught on to him and was looking over to the chair curiously. Satan was watching that spot very carefully too, not sure what to expect.**

**Krillin moved the chair and revealed 18 to everyone in the room. Satan instantly passed out, and probably pissed his pants, while the other 18 crouched into a fighting pose. **

**"Wait, I mean no harm," 18 said standing up.**

**"Are you here about the parasite thing?" Krillin said.**

**"What parasite thing?" the other 18 questioned relaxing her stance.**

**"There are parasites invading my body," Krillin said looking at the other 18.**

**"Oh yeah," the other 18 said nodding, "that was like 5 years ago."**

**"5 years!" 18 said insurprise.**

**"Well yes, if you manage to defeat the queen, this scene you're witnessing will happen in five years time," the other 18 said.**

**"So I do win?" 18 said.**

**"Not neccasarily," Krillin said, "this is only an alternate future. The other options involves us joining with Goku in other world and trying to destroy the parasites from there."**

**"Well considering Goku's dead, that can't be good," 18 said.**

**"He _was_ dead," the other 18 said.**

**"18, you can't tell her about the future!" Krillin said, "it might change the way things go."**

**"Oh, sorry, forget what I said."**

**"No, wait! Goku comes back?" 18 questioned.**

**"The less you know about the future, the better," Krillin said.**

**"Daddy?" a small voice said, "why is there two mommies?"**

**18 looked down at the blonde child and her eyes widened not in only in surprise but also in pride. She was a beautiful little girl. "W-we have a child?" 18 managed to say.**

**"So much for knowing the least possible," the other 18 said sarcastically.**

**"There's so many thingsd we can tell you but you have a mission to complete," Krillin said.**

**"Right," 18 said, "what do I have to do?"**

Krillin had recovered quite well and Vegeta had eaten 5 sensu beans to recover faster but his body was still taking its time and it sure as hell pissed him off. Gohan, on the other hand, had been pacing around the Kami lookout with the walkie talkie in hand waiting for instructions. When he heard 18's voice over the device he almost jumped out of his skin.

**"Gohan?" 18 said.**

"Yeah, I'm here!" Gohan said.

**"Do you know where Hercule Satan lives?" 18 asked.**

"Yeah, his mansion is huge, everyone knows where he lives."

**"Well Hercule Satan is dead, and the parasites have his daughter captive."**

"I didn't even know he had a daughter."

**"Well, get used to it, you will get to know her alot, and I mean ALOT."**

"Huh? What do you mean?"

**"Never mind. She's being held captive and you need to go save her."**

"So I take Krillin over there and then I save her from the parasites?"

**"No! Do NOT take Krillin over there!"**

"I thought that..."

**"Gohan, this is the queen's domain," 18 said, "if you take Krillin, he will be exposed and she will kill him, then we will be doomed because the parasites will become unbearably strong!"**

"So I go there, by myself, and save Hercule Satan's daughter?"

**"Well you and Vegeta."**

"Vegeta was very badly injured he won't be able to go."

**"Oh. Shit."**

"You don't think I can do it on my own?" Gohan whimpered nervously.

**"There's alot of parasites, and they're really really strong! I honestly don't know if you can take them all, even at full power!"**

"If I could take out Cell with only one good arm and highly battered, then I could beat these parasites."

**"That's the spirit! Now go!"**

"Right, but what will you do?"

**"I will fight the queen herself."**

...

Gohan arrived at the Satan mansion rather quickly but he made sure to perserve his energy for the fight. When he entered the mansion he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. The entire room was filled with parasites crouched down and ready for battle. In the middle of the room there was a frightened young girl tied to a pole. Gohan froze when he saw her. She was absolutely beautiful, like a sweet little angel. She had long black hair that was tied into two ponytails and she looked to be around Gohan's age. He silently wished she was conscious so that he could see her eyes which would probably as beautiful as she was.

Gohan shook his head out his reviere and looked toward the parasites angrily. He would not let these monsters hurt this angel sent straight from heaven.

**"Come on out, bitch!" 18 called out going into the very room that Gohan was in trying to save Videl. 18 jumped into a defensive pose when she heard a feminine but deep growl. Then she walked out into the room. She had an elegance and grace about her, but her red eyes were nothing but pure evil. She was the only parasite that had eyes, but other than that she was long and slender and silver just like the other ones. **

**She was also the only female parasite there was. She would have prabably been a model if she were human. She didn't have any features. She was a blank emotionless soul ready to take everyone else's.**

**She crouched into a stance and 18 lunged at her fist in the air.**

"Hah!" Gohan yelled releasing the giant Ki blast directly at a group of parasites that had lunged at him. The parasites had evaporated but three more groups had lunged. Then he was surrounded by them every single one getting a hit on him. Gohan protected his face as he took the beating then with a scream he jolted with power and he jumped into super saiyan. Refreshed with power, Gohan kicked every single parasite away from him one by one. He was moving so fast they could even see him coming. Each one that he kicked, evaporated into dust. Then three more groups launched at him, but this time they dodged his kicks and blocks easily and instead hit him.

When Gohan was sent hurdling toward a wall it clicked in his brain. "They're adjusting!" Gohan said, "I have to hold back."

With another yell he jumped into super saiyan 2, but now he had to refrain from using his full power, because if they adjusted to that, he was doomed.

**18 grunted as her body landed on the floor with a loud crack. The floor had caved in after the impact and 18 could have sworn she heard a bone crack. The queen simply landed next to her and picked her up by the leg. She swung 18 over her head and to the floor on the other side then swung her back to her other place. She continued to swing her in the manner until 18 looked like a tiny rag doll. Then the queen let her go and let 18 recover for a minute. If she had a face, she would probably be smirking. 18 grit her teeth as pain shot through her body. Her face and body was covered in blood and she could barely move a muscle.**

**She hadn't landed a single punch on the queen parasite and at this pace she would end up dead. There had to be a way to hurt this bitch. An idea occured to 18 and she stood up groggily. The queen watched her with amusement and didn't make any attempts to move. In one lightnening quick-but extremely painful movement-18 lifted her hand up and released a Ki blast right at the queen's face. The queen, who was caught completely off guard, let out a shrill scream as the Ki blast engulfed her. 18 continued to release the blast. She input all of her energy into the blast knowing that if it didn't work, she would be completely drained and would almost instantly die once the queen retaliated.**

"Ka-me-ha-me...HAH!" Gohan said releasing the Ki blast into the group of parasites. He had already reached to his highest level and they were still adjusting! There was no more power to give and Gohan's body was giving out. When the next group of parasites attacked, Gohan was as good as powerless against them. He fought but they quickly over powered him. Then Gohan, beaten and battered and back in his normal state, was surrounded by 10 parasites who each had their hands pointing towards him. They started powering up their Ki blasts and Gohan prepared himself for the worst. They would release it at the same time, he would die, and then the world was doomed. He shut his eyes for the pain but nothing happened.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly and he completely alone in the room. All the parasites were gone and the only other living being there was Satan's daughter who was still unconscious. Gohan ran to her, anxious to set her free, and also to touch her soft-looking skin. When Gohan untied her and carried her into his arms, he wasn't surprised by the softness of her skin. He smiled goofily as he held her and her eyes fluttered open. He tensed when she looked up at him, but he relaxed when he saw her beautiful blue eyes. Then she groaned in pain and her eyes fluttered shut again. Gohan walked her into a nearby room and laid her on her bed, then flew off toward the lookout. When he arrived there, he was met with a group of happy faces. Yamcha was sitting in the ship with the dragon radar in hand and Bulma was getting on it with Trunks in arm. Chichi and Goten couldn't stop waving excitedly at his return and Piccolo eyes him proudly.

Vegeta gave Gohan a small smile which was not common for him but which translated to, "good job...you brat!"

Gohan returned the smile and landed on the platform. Krillin and 18 came bounding out of the back hand in hand with smiles on their faces, with Dende trailing behind. It was obvious Dende had just healed 18 because he could the scars on her face literrally healing slowly, plus she was limping slightly.

"We did it!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Yeah we did," 18 said giving Gohan a pat on the shoulder.

"Gohan," Krillin said draping his arm over Gohan's shoulders, "your father would be proud."

...

EPILOGUE:

That same day everyone was wished back to life and everyone was excited to see Tien and Lunch again...well and Yajirobe and Master Roshi too, but not nearly as much. The world returned to normal like it usually did. Krillin and 18 celebrated their victory that night, and a month later 18 fell pregnant, not to mention that Krillin started growing out his hair.

Gohan continued to think about that girl he saved and she was the one invading his dreams. He was the same for her: the mysterious boy who really killed Cell and saved her from the parasites. When they met, about five years later, they knew they were meant to be.

**Well my faithful readers, looks like this story has come to an end. Thank you for reading and I hope you will read my other stories! Don't hesitate to review! :D**


End file.
